


Hatori and The Year of The Dragon

by TheMGMouse



Series: "Stories of the Twelve Members of the Chinese Zodiac and the Cat": A Fruits Basket Character Study [4]
Category: Fruits Basket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: A collection of stories featuring Hatori.1. Hatori’s Quiet Morning2. TBA(When there is no more room in the summary, it will be put in the first chapter)





	Hatori and The Year of The Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> A short story about Hatori enjoying an early morning without interruptions. . .  
Just another short story - in which I tried to change scenes with and then dropped when it didn’t go how I thought.  
Enjoy-  
Bananas!~

Hatori sniffled, and stumbled out of his bed, his nose twitched and he sneezed, instantly awake. He could tell, it was spring by the way that his allergies were beginning. He blinked and got up to get in the shower, made the bed grabbed his book off the dresser table and then walked into his kitchen to make tea and have a somewhat decent start to the morning. The day was a bit off, but hopefully, since it was the weekend, Akito possibly won’t need anything until later the day since he tended to sleep later, so he would be able to spend this quiet morning catching up on work.  
\- - -  
It wasn’t because he had thought of it… but the memories of Kana always flooded his mind around this time, it was simply, unavoidable, he guessed. When the snow melted and spring began to peek out from all over it was clear, or though, it seemed, that it would be spring in no time. Hatori sipped his tea, he had his allergy medicine for when the pollen began to billow around, he had two new books from Mayuko, and of course, he had his work. it seemed he had everything he needed. Though, deep inside he knew he was missing one thing, and that was, Kana. ~


End file.
